U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,279 (Puskar), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “trip unit includes a housing, a rotary plunger mounted in the housing and a pivotal trip bar also mounted therein. The trip bar latches the plunger in an on position, releases the plunger to a tripped position and re-latches the plunger. A set of springs biases the plunger to the tripped position. A rotary trip lever is pivotally mounted in the housing. A trip solenoid includes a linear plunger, which resets the solenoid when retracted, and which engages and rotates the trip lever when extended, in order to rotate the trip bar and release the rotary plunger. The rotary plunger engages the rotary trip lever when reset and rotates the same in an opposite direction, in order to retract the linear plunger and reset the solenoid. During that reset operation, the rotary plunger also cams the trip bar, in order to re-latch the rotary plunger in the on position.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,884 (Kim), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “circuit breaker which displays electronically state of the circuit breaker and the cause of the disconnection which enables users to determine whether to reconnect a conductor which connects a source and a load in power distribution system. An arc display part is coupled to an arc fault detector, a ground display part is coupled to a ground fault detector and an overload display part is coupled to an overload detector. If arc fault occurs, the arc fault detector generates a trip signal and the trip signal is provided to the arc display part. As the trip signal from the arc fault detector is not provided to the ground display part and the overload display part, users can determine that arc fault has occurred by the lighting of the arc display part.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,913 (Turner), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “trip indicator for a circuit breaker in an electrical distribution system. The trip indicator provides a visual indication of the activation of a trip signal caused by arcing fault detector (AFD) or ground fault interrupter (GFI) circuitry. The trip indicator comprises one or more light sources, one or more plungers having a colored tip or one or more bimetal disk having a colored top. In response to activation of a trip signal by the AFD or GFI circuitry, the light source(s) illuminate, the plunger(s) move from a retracted position to an extended position and the bimetal disk(s) move from a generally flat position to a convex position. A conduit is provided within the housing of the protective device for conveying light or the reflection of light between the light source(s), plunger(s) or bimetal disk(s) and an opening of the housing. Where the circuit breaker includes both GFI and AFD circuitry, each generating a respective trip signal in response to the detection of a ground fault or arcing fault, the trip indicator is designed to indicate which of the respective fault conditions activated the trip signal.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,266 (Mackenzie), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[i]n a circuit interrupter which has multiple electronic trip circuits, such as ground fault and arcing fault trip circuits, indicators such as LED's produce an indication of the cause of the trip. The trip signals are latched to provide a continuing trip indication and ORed to actuate the trip device. In one embodiment SCR's connected in series with the indicator LED's serve as the latches and are connected in parallel to the trip device to provide the OR function. In other embodiments, flip-flops serve as the latches. In one such embodiment, the indicator LED's are connected from the respective flip-flops in parallel to the trip device to provide the OR function. In another such embodiment the flip-flops actuate the trip device and turn on switches actuating the LED's. These switches energizing the cause of trip LED's are disabled until the contacts open to assure operation of the trip device. Alarms can be coupled to the trip circuit by additional LED's, preferably IR LED's, connected in series with the indicator LED's.” See Abstract.